The Alternate 4th Doctor: Series 2 Part 2
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: The final four stories featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor. Now with a new companion and with an infection to cure, can the Doctor survive? And when he's brought back to a familiar place, how will he cope with what happens next? Features three stories: The Caves of Armesh, Triumph of the Daleks and the Last Song!
1. The Caves of Armesh

**The Caves of Armesh**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor**

Armesh. A planet with a horrible secret. Many things have happened on Armesh since the main city, Armesh Delta, was built. Several wars have come and gone and the nature has evolved so beautifully.  
Armesh. An excellent place for a holiday.

Near to one of the many caves of Armesh, a tall blue police box began to materialise into existence. One of the doors then opened and a tall-ish old, bald man poked his head out.  
"Armesh, an excellent place for a holiday!" he cried happily, heading back inside the TARDIS and glancing at the two mutated humans in the corner, "You two, stay in here. The TARDIS needs to try and come up with an antidote. Come on, Lucy. Let's see what's outside."  
Lucy and the Doctor then left the TARDIS, leaving Steven and Jacob alone.  
The Doctor had decided to lead Lucy into a nearby cavern, where small yellow lights flickered all around them.  
"Is it often like this? Travelling in space and time?" Lucy wondered, reaching out to touch the flickering lights.  
"Yes. There are pretty sights all over the cosmos, but there are also monsters. A lot of monsters."  
_"Halt. You are intruders. You must not move."  
_A large glowing humanoid advanced towards them, dressed in a white silk dress and wearing a very flamboyant hat.  
"Who are you? I am the Doctor and this is Lucy, my friend." the Doctor explained.  
_"You have brought a threat we cannot overcome, Doctor. You must leave now. Curiosity will lead to infection. And infection will lead to destruction."  
_The Doctor spun round and realised what the strange being meant.  
Jacob and Steven were going to escape.

That was exactly what happened. The two mutated humans were wondering about on Armesh's surface and had noticed Armesh Delta up ahead.  
"We must make contact." Steven said, with a voice that seemed extraordinarily supernatural.  
"Agreed. This world will fall to the Kumashi."  
They walked onwards, linking hands.

The TARDIS had been left open and a trail of disgusting green slime had been left where Steven and Jacob previously had been.  
"They're gone." the Doctor announced to Lucy, following the trail out of the TARDIS and towards Armesh Delta. Before going off too far, he closed the TARDIS door with the snap of his fingers and walked off. Lucy followed him, being careful not to touch the slime.

In Armesh Delta, Josiah had ended his weekly workshift and had decided to go out for a drive in his hovercar. He thought that, today, he would go out to the wastelands and see if there were any skimp-rats worth keeping as a pet.  
He accelerated across the bustling skyline of Armesh Delta and, in a matter of moments, found himself above the wastelands, where two strange creatures were walking: they were both fat, bald, bright green humanoids with large black eyes. Because he was a very kind person, he decided to pop down to the surface and see if he could help in some way.  
"Are you two okay? Do you want any help?" Josiah asked, pulling up and getting out of his hovercar.  
"We want you."  
One of the creatures rapidly walked up to Josiah and turned into a thick green fluid, which rose up and into his mind via his nose. Josiah felt himself being taken over by some extra-terrestrial intelligence.  
He felt fine. Josiah looked at Jacob and smiled.  
"This form is a lot better than that big, green thing." Josiah commented, indicating Jacob's alien-like body, "I almost feel sorry for our Chromazoid cousins. Now then, the invasion shall commence. This way."  
Josiah then walked off, towards the water supply.

The Doctor and Lucy had now spotted Jacob and Josiah and had managed to sneak onboard the hovercar that Josiah had left behind.  
"Could this sentient being want to invade Armesh?" Lucy theorised, holding on as the Doctor piloted the car towards the water supply.  
"Perhaps. It could want to have an entire planet to live on. It's like a child: thinking, learning, discovering. Now it's wanting to do what every child wants to do."  
"And what's that?"  
"Rule a planet. It looks like they're heading to a water supply, so why..."  
He trailed off as he realised the answer to his own question.  
"What is it?"  
"They're going to infect every person in Armesh Delta. An infection in the water."

Josiah and Steven had now reached the water supply: it was a river running through a large filter and the water on the other side of the filter was easily accessible. Especially to a sentient liquid alien. Green fluid dribbled out of Josiah's nostrils and into the filtered water, expanding and turning the water bright green. Steven then also became a pool of bright green fluid and dribbled into the filtered water, heading straight for Armesh Delta.

The Doctor and Lucy arrived only a few moments later, to find Josiah looking very shocked and confused.  
"Wh-where am I?" Josiah wondered, collapsing into the river and dissolving into bright green sludge.  
"The first victim." the Doctor muttered, turning to Lucy, "We need to find a way to stop this."  
"Agreed. How do we get rid of alien lifeforms from a river? Because I don't know how."  
The Doctor's expression turned grim.  
"I know. There's only one way."  
"Why do you look so sad then?"  
"Because it involves me killing everyone in that city."

In Armesh Delta, things weren't going well. DCI Hamish Armstrong had just taken a swig of water from the office tap when he began to transform into the large, fat, bald monster with large black eyes.  
Similar transformations were occurring all over Armesh Delta and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Even the plants and animals were succombing to the infection. Dogs became fat, bright green dogs with large black eyes. Tulips became fatter and less colourful.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had found a nuclear power plant which had a self destruct feature. Planning to get away as fast as possible, he'd parked the TARDIS only a few feet away from where he and Lucy were stood, over the self-destruct control.  
"Do you want to do this?" Lucy asked, "I can always press that button."  
"Throughout my lives I have always had blood on my hands and guilt on my mind. It's always been because of the push of a button or the flick of a switch."  
He slammed the button hard with his fist. He then walked off, back to the TARDIS. Lucy rushed in after him, shortly before the blue box dematerialised.

**THE END**


	2. Triumph of the Daleks - Part 1

**Triumph of the Daleks**

**Part One**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor**

_Skaro, a very long time ago, in a very different universe..._

There was only darkness and fear within the forest. Silence crept through, hushing the trees and preventing any cries of help from reaching any ears that could hear what was being screamed. A harsh breeze suddenly drifted into the forest and a tall blue police box materialised near to where there had once been a bird's nest. Out of this strange hut emerged a short-ish middle aged man, with longish brown hair and who was dressed in a grey jacket, light grey shirt and red bowtie. His companion, space pilot Rena Barrett, stepped out after him and shut the door behind her, before admiring the dull and apocalyptic landscape.  
"So this is Skaro," Rena exclaimed, "not the green and pleasant land I've been led to expect."  
"Looks very bland, doesn't it?" the Doctor commented, "The landscape doesn't matter though, because we've got a task to be getting on with."  
"And what's that then?"  
"The Daleks are managing to get hold of more of the universe every second. So if I manage to wipe them from existence, that may save the entire universe from destruction."  
"History wasn't like this though, was it?"  
"No. I don't know what exactly has gone wrong."

_In the prime version of reality..._

Inside the Time Vortex, an eternity of blue swirls and purple light, another tall blue police box flew along. As a matter of fact, it was the same blue police box and had a future incarnation of the Doctor inside it, with his friend Lucy. He had many questions after their first meeting that he'd never been able to answer: why was his TARDIS on that bizarre planet? And why was she on that world? Things had moved on so quickly and after that business on Armesh, what he needed was a break.  
"So, where today?" Lucy wondered, entering the TARDIS console room with a backpack that she'd packed full of clothes and supplies for a brand new adventure.  
"I don't know, Lucy. I fancy a holiday as a matter of fact, but I suppose what you want is an adventure." the Doctor said, setting course for Earth. But, shortly after that, the cloister bell started to toll and red lights began to flash. Lucy held on for her life as the doors flew open and things began to get sucked out of the ship, including various stacks of books and maps as well as a teapot which had been laid out earlier.  
"What the hell's going on?!"  
"The TARDIS is being wrenched through the Interuniversal Rift."  
"And that means?"  
"I'm going home."

The TARDIS flew through the Interuniversal Rift at an astonishing pace, crashing into the Doctor's home universe. Inside the ship, everything was now settled and the doors had closed, yet things felt as if they had been scarred. Wounded even.  
"Something must have brought me back." the Doctor muttered, "I have unfinished business here."  
"What exactly happened?"  
"It's complicated."

_Skaro, right now._

The other Doctor and Rena had managed to find something utterly remarkable: it was another TARDIS. Well, another version of the Doctor's TARDIS.  
"Now that's odd." Rena remarked, before two people came out of the other TARDIS.  
"Oh joy." the Doctor said, waving at his younger self, "Hello me, let's get the formalities over and done with. Where are we and what the hell are you doing here?"  
"You're on Skaro, about one day before the Daleks are born. You can't be me though, that's impossible." the younger Doctor protested, "This war will be the death of me. I'm sure of it."  
"Boys, stop it." Lucy said, "Why don't we head for that city over there? Arguing doesn't help anyone."  
She pointed at a metal city in the distance and they began to walk to it, discussing things on the way, unaware that someone was watching them in the distance.

After a long walk, the four travellers found themselves on the outskirts of the city and stopped, just by the entrance.  
"Shall we split up, Doctor?" the older Doctor asked, "Me and Lucy go left and you and Rena go right?"  
"Sounds like a good plan." the younger Doctor agreed, heading off to the right with Rena, "Good luck."  
"You too."

The Doctor and Lucy walked a few metres ahead and then stopped.  
"I have questions." Lucy announced, continuing with, "Who is he? Who is she? Is he really you?"  
"He's my past. We're in another universe, by the way. My universe. But I'll get you back home, no matter what the cost." the Doctor promised, taking out his sonic screwdriver and unlocking the door ahead of them, "For now however, we need to dive right into the viper's nest."  
"What do you mean, 'viper's nest'?"  
As if in response to her question, three guards came out with blasters that looked exactly like Dalek guns. Their leader gestured for the two travellers to go inside and they did exactly that.

The Doctor and Rena walked a few metres ahead and then stopped.  
"Was that your future?" Rena wondered, "He looked so sad and so tired."  
She hugged him, hard.  
"I don't want you to live a life like that. You should be out there, exploring the universe and having fun, not being a grumpy old bore." she continued, as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door ahead of them.  
"Rena, thank you." the Doctor mumbled, as they casually walked inside.

The Doctor and Lucy found themselves in a large conference room, where a familiar figure sat in his Dalekanium chair: with his horrifically scarred head, singular eye and helmet of various implants, Davros stared at the Doctor with disgust.  
"A Time Lord in my presence?" he spat, "How unusually satisfying."  
"Who's he?" Lucy whispered.  
"He's what made the Daleks." the Doctor whispered back.  
"And the Daleks are?"  
"Just imagine evil in a can."  
"A 'Dalek'?" Davros said with curiosity, moving over to the travellers, "What exactly is a 'Dalek'? I am fascinated by the concept."  
"Forget that I said anything about the word."  
"You said that it would be evil in a can. I am developing a similar concept myself at this time. That would be the perfect name for such a concept."

The Doctor and Rena found themselves in another large conference room, but this time there was a tall blue police box parked in the centre of it.  
"Now that's impossible. The TARDIS is in the forest." Rena stated, "Please tell me that's true."  
"I don't know, Rena. I suspect this is not as simple as I first thought." the Doctor deduced.  
"Correct, Doctor. Things have moved on." came a voice that the Doctor realised belonged to a Time Lord, "The Dalek war is no more."  
"But that's impossible. How did it end?"  
"Because the Daleks and the Time Lords have come to an agreement. Whichever side kills the Doctor first gets to rule the opposing side."  
The Time Lord emerged from the shadows: he was an old man with short grey hair. The stranger was dressed in traditional Gallifreyan war robes with one of the  
renowned collars Gallifrey was known for.  
"Ah." the Doctor said awkwardly, realising that things _were _more complicated than he first thought.  
"What?"

Davros had taken the Doctor and Lucy to the balcony overlooking the wastelands of Skaro. They watched the sand drift as the breeze fwooshed it away.  
"You must understand that this is a trap." Davros admitted, before two Daleks emerged through the door and aimed their gunsticks at the Doctor.  
"Why is it a trap? What's going on?" Lucy questioned, raising her hands in the air.  
_**"THE DOCTOR IS THE TARGET. HE SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**_

The Time Lord had now learnt of the fact that there were two Doctors on Skaro and had taken the Doctor and Rena to his TARDIS.  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know who you are." the Doctor protested, "Time Lords who turn up wanting me dead are very sinister. Time Lords who turn up wanting me dead who don't reveal their name are just enigmatic."  
The Time Lord sighed and smiled sadly.  
"I tried so hard to keep history on track, but things keep on getting in the way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm the Doctor and I've come to sort out my future, in the name of Gallifrey."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Triumph of the Daleks - Part 2

**Triumph of the Daleks**

**Part Two**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor**

Davros had taken the Doctor and Lucy to the balcony overlooking the wastelands of Skaro. They watched the sand drift as the breeze fwooshed it away.  
"You must understand that this is a trap." Davros admitted, before two Daleks emerged through the door and aimed their gunsticks at the Doctor.  
"Why is it a trap? What's going on?" Lucy questioned, raising her hands in the air.  
_**"THE DOCTOR IS THE TARGET. HE SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
**_They fired and the Doctor managed to dodge the lasers. Lucy wasn't as fortunate as him: the lasers caught her in the chest and made her body fall to the ground, dead. The Doctor glanced back at her body in horror, picked up a Dalek blaster and aimed it at Davros's head.  
"Nobody fire, or else Davros dies!" he yelled, aiming the blaster at Davros.  
"Do not protest, Doctor!" Davros replied, raising his hand and firing a burst of lightning at the Doctor. The Doctor got hit slightly, only then managing to fire the gun at Davros's head and run off, leaping down from the balcony.

The Time Lord had now learnt of the fact that there were two Doctors on Skaro and had taken the Doctor and Rena to his TARDIS.  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know who you are." the Doctor protested, "Time Lords who turn up wanting me dead are very sinister. Time Lords who turn up wanting me dead who don't reveal their name are just enigmatic."  
The Time Lord sighed and smiled sadly.  
"I tried so hard to keep history on track, but things keep on getting in the way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm the Doctor and I've come to sort out my future, in the name of Gallifrey."  
The Alternate 2nd Doctor looked horrified.  
"You're betraying your own future for the sake of a planet?!"  
"Yes. Whoever kills you first gets to rule the Daleks."  
The Alternate 2nd Doctor then picked up a Dalek blaster from a nearby workbench and fired it at the other Doctor. He fired it again and again, until the other Doctor could regenerate no more. Taking one last look at the dead body of his past self, the Doctor walked off with Rena, to investigate further.

The Doctor had managed to get inside the Dalek city once more and was slowly making his way through it, shooting down Daleks as he did so. He was in a state of  
rage, as he had yet again lost one of his friends.  
"Doctor! I mean, other Doctor!" Rena cried happily, rushing over to hug the Doctor. The younger Doctor then noticed the older Doctor.  
"Where's Lucy?" the younger Doctor wondered, earning a grumpy look in response from the other Doctor.  
"What have you found?" the older Doctor asked, wanting to change the subject.  
"There's a new timeline brewing. Our past self from that timeline is here on behalf of Gallifrey, but I shot him. Because he was going to shoot me."  
"I see. I shot Davros because he was going to shoot me. So we're now trapped in the middle of a Dalek city and we're both targets. The same target."  
_**"EXTERMINATE!"  
**_A Dalek had found them and fired at them, narrowly missing. The two Doctors and Rena ran off, but Rena got shot and collapsed to the ground, dead.

The two Doctors found themselves in yet another conference room, where the two TARDISes stood, having been taken directly from the forest.  
"How did these get here?" the younger Doctor asked, taking out his key and stepping inside.  
"I don't know, to be honest." the older Doctor said, entering his TARDIS and shutting the door with a sigh. The old girl had recovered from her journey through the  
interuniversal rift and looked good as new.  
"Hello old girl, good to see that you're alive." he said with a smile, heading over to the console and dematerialising the ship.

The younger Doctor was also in his TARDIS, heading towards Wesruthkia to figure out his next move. However, there was a sudden alert towards a ship that was being attacked by a Dalek battlecruiser: the Salvation.  
"Come on, old girl, let's save some lives!" he cried, plunging towards certain doom.

Meanwhile, the older Doctor piloted his TARDIS towards the Interuniversal Rift. But, when he tried to enter the rift, he found that the rift had simply vanished.  
He was trapped in his home universe.  
Forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Last Song

**The Last Song**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor**

The Doctor piloted his TARDIS towards the Interuniversal Rift. But, when he tried to enter the rift, he found that the rift had simply vanished.  
He was trapped in his home universe.  
Forever.

However, a small gateway had now opened suddenly and was drawing the TARDIS into it, with an almighty force. The cloister bell began to toll as the ship fell into the gateway and plunged into a universe of darkness.  
"What's going on?" the Doctor cried, "Hold on, old girl!"  
The TARDIS fell into a universe that looked exactly like his own and began to fall towards Earth. Well, an alternate Earth. One that had one major difference.

On Monday, January 22, something extraordinary happened. Julia Smith was cleaning her house when a police box smashed into her backgarden. She left her house to see what was going on, only to find an old man covered in dirt emerge from his box which had landed doors down on the mud.  
"Excuse me, where am I?" the Doctor asked, "I appear to have crashed on your begonias."  
"You're in Richmond and it's a Monday. Don't worry about the begonias." Julia simply replied, escorting him inside.

Julia sat the Doctor down in the kitchen and made him a kale smoothie. She passed the smoothie to him and then poured some biscuits out onto a plate.  
"Here, have these. They're custard creams but they'll do." she said, sitting down next to him and smiling. The Doctor sipped his smoothie and spat it out immediately.  
"Horrid. Which idiot thought a kale smoothie was a good idea?"  
"I did. Sorry, did I upset you?" she wondered, before she called out with the voice of a young girl, "Mum, can I have a smoothie?"  
This creeped the Doctor out. How could a daughter and a mother be living inside the same mind?  
"Sorry about that. Rosie's supposed to be asleep." Julia then said, with a firm, authoritative voice, before changing back to her normal voice and saying, "That was odd. Looks like they have a lot to say to you, don't they?"  
"What exactly is going on?"  
"Perhaps it's better if I showed you the bodies."

Julia led the Doctor to a wardrobe in her bedroom and opened the door, revealing two other bodies inside it: one was of a man, mid-40s, dressed in a white shirt and tie; the other was of a young girl dressed as a fairy queen.  
"This is monstrous." the Doctor remarked, "You've got three minds in one body. Why?"  
"Humanity was eating up all of the Earth's resources. We needed a way to survive so one family member from each household was selected at random and their brains were engineered to be more resistant. The other family members would be extracted from their physical forms and inserted into the host's mind. Then the amount of calories would decrease, the human mortality rate would decrease and humanity would survive."  
"What about the bodies?"  
"Let me show you."

She took out a remote control and pressed two orange buttons. The two bodies stood up and looked at the Doctor and Julia with blank faces. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
"You've turned them into what? Cleaning robots?"  
"They're our maids now, aren't they Rosie?" the authoritative voice of Julia said, before Rosie yelled, "Yes daddy!"  
Suddenly, there was a whoosh from outside the window and the Doctor noticed a large wave of white light was crashing towards them, engulfing everything in its path.  
"Run, to the TARDIS!" he yelled, rushing down the stairs, through the backdoor and clambering into the TARDIS for shelter. He then activated the TARDIS' defences, only realising that he had left the woman outside when the white wave hit, making the TARDIS whine in pain.

There was nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Reality.

The Doctor was lying on the grass on his back and realised that his TARDIS had vanished. He fumbled his pockets and found his sonic screwdriver, sighing with relief. Strangely however, he found that there were no signs of life around him. No moving cars. No planes. Not even any birds. He had an entire planet to himself.  
"I think this is what humans call retirement." he said with a smile, walking inside the house and settling down into the rest of his life.

**THE END**


End file.
